


Thaumaturgy

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, i disregard your headcanons and subsitute my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun<br/>1. the working of wonders or miracles; magic.</p>
<p>The Pevensies come back from Narnia, but magic can't quite let them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaumaturgy

The Penvensies don't quite trust Dumbledore when he first arrives. They have been to enough meetings with foreign dignitaries to know when there is something that they aren't being told. Dumbledore is turned out after an hour. McGongall is the one who explains the wizarding world to them, and escorts them to Diagon Alley, through the cobblestone streets and different shops. After a surprisingly short stop at Ollivander's, she allows the children to explore the stores and passageways; they all know that her allowance is an illusion: the children were about to sneak off.

Their compartment on the train reminds them all of their train ride into the country. The rolling hills look a little to like Narnia and they shut the window blinds.

Edmund runs, literally, into Hagrid when they exit the train. he chuckles and steers the children to the waiting boats. Susan and Peter get a few odd looks from older students who have moved off to ride the carriages to the school. No one else appears to be seeing the hairless bat horses, thestrals they learned, that pull them. Too young for the War to have come that close to home. They have been in too much War for that to still apply to them.

The Great Hall falls under a silence normally reserved for funerals when the Penvensies walk down the aisle towards the battered hat. _Are these royal children come to study at Hogwarts? Mysterious princes and princess from far off kingdoms?_ High King Peter and High Queen Susan are first behind Mcgongall, arms locked in tacit support of each other. King Edmund and Queen Lucy walk behind them though their royal appearance is lessened by Lucy's wide eyes and Edmund muttering facts into her ears. Nonetheless, their school robes look like dresses and everyone is squinting for crowns.

Peter is the first of the Penvensies to get sorted. The normal chatter of sorting is quieted gets by his solemn expression and regal bearing, as if he is a lion who chose to be human for a while. He reminds them of the unmoving potraits of Godric Gryffindoor. "Hufflepuff!" Shouts the hat. Murmurs follow Peter to his seat, stopping when Susan is called. No one quite know what to make of the Slytherin sorting. Susan has the grace of Slytherin though she seems to gentle to fit the house. Edmund is next; he chuckles when the hat is put on his head. The hat chuckles along before calling, "Ravenclaw!" He grins at Lucy as he joins the sea of blue. " _I get the feeling that the Penvensie family needs its own house,"_ the hat tells her, " _You have bamboozled me at every turn. First Peter. Smart as Alexander and twice as brave. But his loyalty to you and your siblings would make him a bumbling coward. A hint of ambition lies in him, but not like your sister. Susan could adapt to anything given time, I imagine. She is well on her way to greatness; perhaps Slytherin house will benefit from her presecence than she will. Edmund has the cunning to fit there too and understands better than most the value of loyalty and bravery But he might be too clever for his own good. Rowena Ravenclaw would like him. Yet, with all of you, there is something you've blocked from me. Something I can't see. And the power you all posess is unlike any I have felt in a very long time. But you Lucy. Loyal like Peter, ambitious like Susan, clever like Edmund but altogether quite different than your siblings. A little lion like, aren't you? I do believe there is only one house for you._  
 _Gryffindoor!_ "

Her siblings grin because what other house would Aslan's favorite get sorted into besides the lions'?

As time goes on, Peter's devotion to his family and his close friends makes it obvious that Hufflepuff is the place for him. He attracts a band of loyal followers, and he is loyal to them in return. He joins the quidditch team as Beater. He is the Hufflepuff shield and sometimes their sword. His aim with a bat is the best in Hogwarts history.

Susan's gentleness is thought of weakness in House. She doesn't step on the heads of others to climb the latter but rather builds her own. Too soft for Slytherin, people think. Until a group of seventh years who were making comments about it are found hexed into next week at the Hospital wing with Susan's telltale red lipstick kisses gracing their cheeks. Until she begins the largest underground market at Hogwarts. People trade her for chocolates from Hogsmeade, toys from Zonks, butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks or real beer from the muggle world. Muggle world relations would need normal mail or pencil or pens. Telephones that actually work within Hogwarts magic. She could supply them all but she always requires something in return and she always gets the better end of the deal. Deal with her is like a deal with the devil, but twice as pretty.

Edmund knows the value of knowledge. He excels in all of his classes and extracurricular. If you don't know something ask Edmund, he knows. Gossip and rumours. He knows curses and hexes far above his level and creates some of his own. He knows though that the teaching system is not fair. Some students don't learn that way, so he teaches them the way they can. He bends or breaks the rules to teach them and get them good grades. When rules aren't just, they are good rules.

Lucy acts the most muggle and most wild of them all. She, who was ready to fight Jadis and her armies with only a small knife and her strength, still carries a small dagger and sometimes prefers to use it instead of magic. She fights everyone, using her smaller stature to fool them. When she sees a seventh year picking on a third year for his large ears, who's too much like Tumnus for her to bear, the bully ends up in the hospital wing facial structure slowly reconfiguring. She's Hagrid's favorite student and Slughorn's best potions maker.

The forbidden forest welcomes them with open arms and soft spider silk cloaks. The centaurs use the children to barter better conditions. Unicorns and thestrals allow them to ride on their backs. It scares the other students but the Narnians feel at home. 

In their fourth year, Edmund finds out about animaguses and convinces his siblings to do it. It is unpleasant and illegal and arduous. BUt it the end they find it worth it. Lucy is a marvelous lion, mane flowing in the wind. Susan is a dark brown cat with white mittens and lighter brown stripes that look red in a certain light. Edmund is a fox, silky smooth fur as red as blood. Peter is beaver. The oddity that it was also the first animal he met in Narnia is not lost on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed. I wrote this on my phone, so sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> Question, comments, concerns, all are welcome!  
> I've got more headcanons about this au so I may write more.


End file.
